


Family Ties and Signature Lines

by Avengers_Whore



Series: A Little Color Called Life [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, CEO Harley Stark, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frostironstrange, Harley Keener is a Stark, Harley Stark, M/M, Multi, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “You have my blessing.”“Stevie!” Bucky protested.“Oh hush. You always get like this, Wade’s not even allowed in our house because you think he’s going to molest Peter,” the blond scolded his mate, swatting at the alpha.“What?” Peter asked, his voice cracking from the shock.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Stephen Strange, Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: A Little Color Called Life [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481303
Comments: 9
Kudos: 521





	Family Ties and Signature Lines

Six months. A lot could happen in that amount of time.

Steve had been in the hospital for the last six months, a touchy subject amongst the three boys. It had been worrisome, touch-and-go in the beginning. For the first three months, no one was sure the blond was going to actually survive. But sometime after that, the medicine finally kicked in.

The older omega started getting better. He could sit up on his own, he could talk and laugh without falling into coughing fits. He had an appetite. He could get in and out of bed without help.

No one cried more than Bucky.

-

“Here’s the plan and no you don’t get a say in it,” Harley announced as he walked into the hospital room. Tony, Peter, and Bucky were sitting on either side of the bed surrounding Steve who was sitting up and actually eating.

“Harley-”

“Shut up, pops. First off, I’m putting you on the Stark Industries insurance just like Tony and Loki are. Peter will be added as well,” the blond alpha told them, walking over and pulling up a chair to straddle. “Second, I don’t care what medicine you need, if the insurance doesn’t cover all of it, then I will cover the rest of it. I’m not going through this again.”

“Oh Harley,” Steve murmured, smiling warmly at him. “You were really scared, huh?”

“I won’t lose another parent.”

Bucky wrapped an arm around the younger alpha and rumbled quietly, helping the blond to just relax into his hold. Harley sighed tiredly and rested his head on his pops’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Silly pups, I was never going anywhere,” Steve told them with a smile. “Your daddy told me I wasn’t allowed to leave.”

“Well good ‘cos you weren’t,” Tony told him. Peter huffed softly and got out of his chair, crawling up onto the bed and laying with his head in his mother’s lap. There was a knock on the door and everyone looked up as Loki poked his head in. He grimaced when he saw that the whole family was there.

“I didn’t realize everyone was in here,” the alpha murmured, green eyes looking at his mate questioningly.

“It’s fine, just bring him in. He has to meet everyone eventually,” the brunet told him with a smile, subconsciously giving a soft purr. Loki nodded his head and opened the door further, walking inside followed by Stephen.

The taller alpha looked decidedly nervous and out of his element as he looked around at the gathered family. He quickly picked out who was who before walking over to Tony, followed closely by Loki.

“Everybody, this is Stephen,” Tony said, smiling warmly as he looked from the blue-eyed alpha to his family.

“Stephen Strange,” the alpha told them, remaining standing beside the omega. “I was expecting just Tony’s parents but it’s a good idea to get the whole family’s approval.”

“Approval?” Harley asked suspiciously, sitting up straight and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Approval for what?” Bucky growled, his hackles raised at this unfamiliar alpha near this family.

“To court Tony, and Loki.”

“Can you even do that?” Harley asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“Who cares? We don’t know anything about you, or your intentions towards our son or our son-in-law,” Bucky said, a growl still in his voice.

“You’re a doctor?” Steve asked quietly, looking up at Stephen curiously.

“Yes, I am,” the tall alpha murmured.

“Then I know you won’t lay a hand on either of them,” the blond said approvingly. “But I need to know you won’t hurt them emotionally. Mentally.”

“Mama,” Tony whispered, reaching over and taking the older omega’s hand.

“I won’t. Ever. I’ve only known Tony and Loki for less than six months, but I love both of them,” Stephen told them all honestly, smiling down at Tony and then looking over at Loki. “Their scents…”

“Are the best you’ve ever smelled,” Steve finished, smiling brightly. “You have my blessing.”

“Stevie!” Bucky protested.

“Oh hush. You always get like this, Wade’s not even allowed in our house because you think he’s going to molest Peter,” the blond scolded his mate, swatting at the alpha.

“What?” Peter asked, his voice cracking from the shock. His face went a bright red as he looked at his parents, expression entirely mortified. Tony and Harley laughed at their baby brother.

Bucky was still growling softly.

“Please daddy?” Tony asked quietly, getting up and moving over to hug onto the brunet alpha. “He’s nothing like Ty, or Sunset.”

Harley, Bucky, and Loki all snarled viciously at that name, startling Steve and downright terrifying Peter. The youngest omega whined and hugged onto his mother tightly, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Boys,” Steve growled, baring his teeth at the angry alphas. Harley cowed under the blond’s gaze and looked away, while Bucky and Loki looked properly scolded and sheepish.

“Sorry, Petey,” Bucky murmured, getting up so he could press a kiss to his youngest’s head. He sat back down and looked at Tony, sighing softly. “If you’re sure.”

Tony trilled happily and kissed his daddy’s cheek before hurling himself into Stephen’s arms and kissing him. Loki rumbled happily and wrapped his arms around both the alpha and the omega.

“They make quite a sight,” Steve murmured to his mate, a happy smile on his face.

“Yeah, they do,” Bucky replied, reaching over and taking his omega’s hand.

-

“You didn’t have to come with us today,” Tony told Stephen, a soft smile on his face as they walked down the sidewalk. He had the blue-eyed alpha on his right and Loki was on his left, both alphas holding his hands.

“I wanted to. With how well things are going, I am hopefully going to be part of this family,” Stephen replied with a smile as he looked down at the omega. “And that means this pup is going to have a mama and two daddys.”

“It’s a good thing we already added your name to our adoption papers,” Loki said with a happy rumble. The steps to the orphanage came up and Tony paused for a moment, his breath catching in his throat.

He hadn’t been here since he was 4.

“Are you ready, love?” Loki asked, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Stephen watched both of them curiously and then leaned down to press a soothing kiss to the brunet’s cheek.

“Yeah, I am.”

Both alphas nodded their heads and the three of them walked up the steps and went into the building. The place was endlessly familiar to him, the place where he’d had his first steps, his first words, his first everything when he was a pup.

Even the people were familiar.

Clint looked older but there was no mistaking his friendly, omega scent after 16 years. The blond looked up from the papers he was looking at and smiled at the trio. His eyes landed on Tony and his smiled widened into a big grin.

“Oh, Tony, look at you,” the blond cried, getting up out of his chair and hurrying over to the younger. “You’ve gotten so big, you’re so beautiful!”

“Thanks Clint,” Tony purred, letting go of his alphas to hug onto the man.

“Did I hear you say Tony?” Natasha asked as she came out of a room. The alpha woman’s eyes widened and she went over, wrapping him in a tight hug as well. “ _Antoshka_ , you have grown into a stunning, young man.”

“So pretty,” Clint cooed in agreement. “But enough about that, god we’re sappy in our old age. You’re here to see the pups.”

“Yes, please,” Loki said, smiling at the pair. He was excited - this was a glimpse of his omega’s past he was seeing right here. Natasha and Clint nodded their heads and led them to the playroom.

“You know the drill, _Antoshka_ ,” Natasha murmured, kissing his temple before both she and her mate left the trio in peace.

Tony looked around the room and felt a serious case of nostalgia overcome him. He blinked back the tears and looked at the pups running around playing with each other. He’d never done this - he’d never played with the other pups, never talked to them. Growing up in the orphanage had left him emotionally stunted when he was a toddler.

“Where would you like to start?” Stephen asked, rubbing the omega’s back.

“Anywhere, so long as we stick together. Mama and daddy found me together,” the brunet told him, smiling up at the taller alpha. Stephen nodded his head in understanding before taking his hand again.

The trio made their way around the playroom, talking to multiple pups and playing with some of them as well. Tony was constantly purring at the sight of his alphas all soft and kind to the pups. Loki had a find smile permanently etched onto his pale face as he bounced one of the boys up and down playfully.

Meanwhile Tony was keeping an eye on the table he used to sit at every day. Absolutely no one had been sitting at it when they’d entered the room but he could see that there were papers there along with a few pencils. He kept hoping one pup would go and sit but none had so far.

“You’re waiting for something,” Stephen murmured, wrapping an arm around the omega’s waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Yeah, kinda,” Tony answered, sighing softly and relaxing into the tall alpha’s body. Loki came over and kissed the omega’s forehead.

“Thoughts?”

“I don’t know…” the brunet murmured, face sheepish as he looked at his mate.

“We don’t have to decide today,” the green-eyed man told him quietly, smiling reassuringly. “If you’re ready to go, we can go.”

Tony nodded his head and took his alpha’s hands, letting them lead him out of the room. As they were walking out, a little alpha girl was coming in. She was maybe 5 years old, her skin dark like his Uncle Rhodey’s. Her tight curls were pulled back into low twin pigtails on either side of her head. The omega watched as she walked passed them and went straight for his table, picking up a pencil and starting to work on one of the papers.

He stopped and tugged on his alphas’ hands, his gaze unwavering as he looked at the girl. Loki and Stephen followed his eyes and smiled when they saw the pup at the table.

“I’ll go make another appointment,” Stephen told them, squeezing Tony’s hand and then letting go to find Clint or Natasha.

“Her?” Loki asked.

“Y-Yeah, I think so.”

Stephen came back with Natasha on his heels, the redheaded alpha looking at the table and smiling warmly. She placed a gentle hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Her name is Riri Williams. She came here three years ago after her parents died in drive-by shooting,” the older woman explained to the trio, her voice soft so none of the pups heard her talking. “She was just certified as a genius.”

Tony softened and made his way across the room to the girl, sitting down at the table across from her. He eyed the work she had on the papers and found incredibly advanced physics written out in a child’s scrawl. He looked over to meet her brown eyes and smiled at her.

“Hello,” the omega murmured. “My name is Tony.”

“Hi,” the little alpha replied, eyeing him warily. “I’m Riri. And before we continue this conversation, you’ll have to solve this problem.”

“Oh yeah?”

“It’ll prove you’re smart enough to keep up with me,” Riri explained to him. Tony smiled and nodded his head, holding his hand out for the problem. The girl’s eyes widened a little before she handed over the paper and one of her pencils.

The brunet omega looked over the problem quickly before starting to solve it. He was definitely impressed - this was the kind of stuff he was doing in AP Calculus when he was in high school. The fact that this 5-year-old was already putting it together had his head almost reeling. It also had him determined to be this little girl’s new mommy.

It took the better part of half an hour as he checked and rechecked his work as he went. Stephen and Loki had come over and sat down, quietly watching the omega work. Finally Tony was done and he presented the paper to Riri with a smile on his face. She was staring at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

“You’re amazing,” Riri told him with a wide smile, eyes shining as she looked up at the brunet.

“So are you, Riri. So what do you say? Can we continue our conversation?”

“Definitely.”

-

“Welcome home!”

Steve jumped, putting a hand over his chest as he stared at the group of people standing in his living room. He smiled and laughed, walking away from Bucky to start wrapping people in hugs. Harley, Tony, and Peter were all squished into one big hug by the purring blond.

“You’re all too much,” the older omega purred, nuzzling all of his boys happily.

“Nothing you don’t deserve, Steve,” Sam said, patting his friend on the back.

“We missed you,” Peter murmured, holding on the tightest. Tony and Harley had to basically raise the teenager while Steve and Bucky had been at the hospital. He’d suffered greatly, wanting nothing more than the comfort of his parents.

“I know, sweet boy,” the blond murmured, rubbing his youngest’s back. Bucky came over and pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head, a rumble sounding from deep in his chest.

“We missed you too, Petey-pie,” the alpha told him. “But now that we’re back home, I don’t want any calls about you gettin’ into fights.”

“Getting into _what_?” Steve asked incredulously.

**Author's Note:**

> Sick Steve no more! I can't believe y'all thought I was gonna kill him. We only do Angst with a Happy Ending in this household! And now we get healthy Steve and FrostIronStrange. It's a happy world.
> 
> (I need happiness, finals are in two weeks and my stress is so catatonic that I'm driving a car and everything around me is on fire and I just keep on driving.)
> 
> Ages:  
> Steve - 45ish  
> Bucky - 46ish  
> Tony - 20  
> Harley - 27/28  
> Peter - 13  
> Riri - 5
> 
> Loki - 24ish  
> Stephen - 26-28 (something like that)


End file.
